


Dulce tortura.

by Kookooflower



Series: El recolector de amores. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce puso en la banca a Jason y él se venga al estilo pasteles realistas, Bruce tiene un diente dulce que le cobra factura, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan es un simp, Hal decide que los pectorales de Jason son bollos de panes, Hal también, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason es ignorante de lo que provoca, Jason es repostero, Jason es un poco mierda, M/M, este fic no tiene sentido, la comunidad de héroes no sabe quién es Red Hood, mención de Kyle Rayner siendo un simp en negación, perdón si te encontrás con algún error gramatical, pero disfruté escribirlo, todos están enamorados de Red Hood, universo alternativo, y hace uso de su habilidad de la mejor manera, ¿y quién no?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Él ha visto ese murciélago muchas veces, demasiadas veces, y normalmente sucede cuando Kyle decide tener un atracón de su vigilante gothamita favorito, mientras dibuja ferozmente en su libreta de bocetos aquello que parece perseguirlo en sus pesadillas —o sus sueños— mejores guardados.Red Hood.Se tropezó con el pecho del jodido Red Hood.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: El recolector de amores. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dulce tortura.

Hal Jordan ha oído hablar sobre Red Hood más veces de lo sanamente recomendado.

Empezó en las pocas veces que Batman se molestó en abrir la boca para decir algo más que no sea alardes de lo grandioso que era. Y de la sarta de idioteces que el otro hombre dijo, solo pudo recolectar tres cosas importantes de él sobre el tipo; es peligroso, está fuera de control, y _me fastidia_. Bueno, no lo dijo con esa exactitud, pero el trasfondo estuvo ahí y fue palpable para cualquiera que lo pensara demasiado.

Así que no es de sorprender que Hal decidiera que le gusta el hombre por el simple hecho de poder desquiciar al todopoderoso murciélago con solo ser nombrado.

Cualquiera que ponga de los pelos a Batman es digno de su interés.

Kyle Rayner fue su segundo contacto con el vigilante escarlata. La reciente adquisición de las Linternas fue demasiado pasional desde el principio, sentía mucho y en tan poco tiempo. Parecía volar con su voluntad en la mano y su corazón en la palma de la otra. Demasiado precario, demasiado bueno, demasiado fácil de hacerlo _cabrear_.

Por ende, cuando la noticia de un repentino trío forzado entre Kyle, Troy y el sujeto que parecía florecer molestando al Caballero Oscuro fue empujado por las circunstancias a viajar por el multiverso, recorriendo cada milla del mundo de los chismes, bueno, no es de sorprender que el desastre arrasara con todo.

Hal siempre le tuvo cariño al chico, pero desde su regreso no se negaba a la oportunidad de despotricar contra el escurridizo vigilante de la condenada Gotham, y se volvió _cansador_.

Al principio fue algo concreto: _— “Es un idiota”,_ y ahí se quedó por un tiempo, hasta que todo, y cuando dice todo es _todo,_ comenzó a recordarle a Red Hood, sea algo bueno, neutral o malditamente escandaloso, ¡no importa!

Kyle tuvo demasiado Red Hood en su sistema. Y Hal es un hombre grande ¿está bien?, ha vivido y visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida para saber que la supuesta rivalidad que el chico terminó por desarrollar con el cabeza de lata fue más bien su método de afrontar al hecho de que cayó redondito por el acto del chico malo y no quiso aceptarlo.

Y eso no es nada del otro mundo, Kyle es un joven recién salido de la secundaria, todavía tiene mucho universo que conocer, es normal su desequilibrio hormonal por alguien irritantemente caliente. Y no existe nadie en el mundo que entienda más esa discordancia que el propio Hal.

Porque Batman puede ser insoportable y ganarse el premio al más idiota de los idiotas del año, pero Bruce Wayne es _otra_ cosa.

Así que está bien, el enamoramiento bipolar de Kyle es completamente entendible. Lo que no es entendible es el absurdo enamoramiento de toda la comunidad por el presunto nuevo protegido del murciélago.

Regresar a la tierra se siente como un descanso del universo y las interminables disputas intergalácticas. Cada segundo de su existencia está bañado de cosas y seres fuera de serie que regresar a un territorio moderadamente normal es el tipo de descanso que uno puede desear de vez en cuando, siempre que se ignore la existencia de metahumanos, hechiceros correteando con sus palabrerías en latín, sectas satánicas conformados por asesinos y un extraterrestre invencible como sinónimo de libertad y felicidad, por supuesto.

Así que se esperó un cálido recibimiento y, si no es pedir demasiado, una cama tan pronto como sea posible. Sin embargo, al poner un pie sobre el interior de la Atalaya, una frase rompió sus oídos que hizo que todo su cuerpo se detuviera abruptamente.

_“¿Lo sabías? ¡Red Hood está aquí!”_

Hal tuvo que ignorar la latente necesidad de mirar sobre sus hombros y confirmar que Kyle no lo siguió desde Oa para continuar taladrándole la cabeza sobre su amorío unilateral. Claro que no es una cosa posible, se supone que Kyle estaría en medio de una reunión que busca la alianza entre dos pueblos extraterrestres compartiendo un mismo planeta, y le hizo prometer a John que le daría el tiempo requerido para escapar del chico.

Se supone que también escaparía de Hood.

El problema es que tiene mala suerte y nada sale nunca como lo espera. Cuando baja la escalinata de la plataforma del tubo Zeta intenta distinguir algún rostro conocido dentro de tanto ajetreo enmascarado que se aglomera en pequeños grupitos a cuchichear sobre el vigilante como si fuese algún tipo de celebridad. Quiere decir que es cosas de los niños que se impresionan con cualquier persona que sea parcialmente atractiva, pero otro vistazo le deja ver a jóvenes y adultos perdiendo la cabeza _por_ _igual_.

Entonces, Hal decide que ese show es demasiado lamentable y sale disparado de ese lugar, dispuesto a encontrar la primera superficie en la que pueda desmayarse hasta el día siguiente. Luego se preocupará por sus compañeros.

Pero, para su mala suerte, no es muy consciente de su entorno y al girar la primera esquina que se encuentra, algo se interpone en su camino, tropieza y su rostro termina enterrado de lleno en algo bien firme, pero suave al tacto. Quiere echarle la culpa a la desorientación y al hecho de que es más cansancio que persona cuando sus manos se levantan al nivel de su cabeza y comienzan a palmear aquello que lo retuvo de una caída humillante y que tiene la contextura de dos bollos de panes crujientes y recién salidos del horno. De hecho, huele a panadería a primera hora de un domingo, con sus hornos encendidos y convirtiendo todo a su alrededor reconfortante, manteniendo sus bollos calientes al tacto y despiertan en él el instinto de restregarse en la hendidura marcada entre ellos con vulgar necesidad.

Mierda, se siente tan placentero en ese momento que fácilmente puede dormirse de pie.

Hasta que una voz gruesa se hace paso por sus oídos y los calientes bollos retumban en su rostro por las palabras pronunciadas.

—¿Estás cómodo? —la voz suena irritantemente similar al del murciélago que casi lo hacen gruñir de la frustración, excepto que también está acompañada de una nota obvia de sarcasmo y diversión y, por supuesto, esas dos palabras no son inherentes al hombre que parece despertar siempre con un palo atravesándole el trasero.

Así que ahora está curioso y se despega de los cálidos bollos para ver quien se molestó en irrumpir su momento de paz, descubriendo en el camino que su pequeña panadería portable es en realidad un pecho ancho y bien formado, con grandes y firmes pectorales marcados por el símbolo de un murciélago rojo.

_Ah._

Él ha visto ese murciélago muchas veces, _demasiadas veces_ , y normalmente sucede cuando Kyle decide tener un atracón de su vigilante gothamita favorito, mientras dibuja ferozmente en su libreta de bocetos aquello que parece perseguirlo en sus pesadillas —o sus sueños— mejores guardados.

Red Hood.

Se tropezó con el pecho del jodido Red Hood.

Oh no, sin querer acaba de cumplir la fantasía sexual favorita de Kyle. ¿O era ser ahorcado por sus muslos?

Ahoga un gemido de frustración de tan solo pensar en el drama que el chico va a armarle cuando se entere, y el cansancio emocional que esa idea le causa hace que termine nuevamente con la cara hundida entre los pectorales del vigilante e inhale con profundidad.

—Hueles a pan—no es consciente de que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que su rostro tiembla por una risa ronca. No es como la de Nightwing, brillante y chillona, o la de Red Robin, suave y casi tímida, o la del actual Robin, que parece tener solo un tipo de risa y se trata únicamente de maldad pura. Y Batman ni siquiera sabe sonreír así que no cuenta.

En cambio, esta risa es rica, amigable a sus oídos y condenadamente caliente. Es de esas risas que comienza profundo en la garganta y luego cae en picada volviéndose ronca en el proceso, para terminar en un suave suspiro.

Hal debe admitirlo; fue atrapado.

Dedos ágiles de una mano fuerte se ciernen alrededor de su brazo y es obligado a separarse y mantenerse en pie por su cuenta. Ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de ocultar su gemido triste por la pérdida del agradable calor y aroma que desprende ese pecho que no quiere dejar de ver, con una mirada de añoranza clavada en el murciélago rojo.

—En realidad—Red Hood habla, consiguiendo que regrese a la consciencia, aunque sea un segundo—, es pastel de red velvet y galletitas de almendras.

Su voz es tan tranquila cuando lo dice que cree que es una broma, pero la mano aun en su bíceps desaparece en el interior de un táper que sostiene la otra y toma de allí un batarang.

Hal quiere preguntarle qué demonios hace un batarang dentro de algo tan doméstico y no hecho para guardar armas blancas como lo es un táper, pero el vigilante vuelve a hablar, moviendo el objeto punzante amenazadoramente cerca de su rostro.

Ah, genial, es igual a su mentor.

—Puedes probarla y decirme que tal.

Hal niega sin apartar la mirada de la futura arma homicida.

—Eh, no gracias, esperaré a que salubridad confirme que no se me van a explotar los órganos primero—hasta ese punto tiene los ojos viscos viendo dicho objeto con precaución—, pero gracias por la oferta, muy agradable de tu parte.

Para ser un murciélago, al menos tiene la decencia de advertirle que quiere matarlo, no como el pequeño terror de Batman o el propio Batman.

La risa vuelve más fuerte esta vez y ahora puede sentir como un puñado de miradas se clavan en su espalda. Y eso le recuerda con _quien_ está hablando.

El nuevo idol de los héroes. Cierto, ¿cómo podría pasarlo por alto?

Aleja la mirada del batarang con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento explayando en su pecho al saber que darle un pase libre al sujeto con el arma es una mala idea. Sus ojos disparan hacia arriba, pasando por el gran pecho cálido, escalando por un grueso cuello y deteniéndose en una cara oculta únicamente por un dominó rojo.

A Hal se le seca la boca de una manera tan humillante que le duele a su orgullo.

Red Hood, el tipo que emperra a Batman, volvió loco a Kyle y lo mandó a un viaje sin retorno a la cachondez agresiva y bipolar, y tiene a mitad de la comunidad de héroes comiendo de su mano está maldita e injustamente _caliente._

Y follable, muy follable.

¡Mierda! No solo es la voz, sino que su jodido rostro es sexy, tiene líneas duras circulando su mandíbula, ni de cerca de compararse con la suavidad que caracteriza a Barry, pero muy lejos de la hosquedad pintara en los rasgos fáciles de Superman, Batman o incluso él mismo.

Tiene labios gruesos y rechonchos que se estiran en una sonrisa fresca y amable, es demasiado brillante y tira hacia arriba voluminosos pómulos que hacen a sus ojos cubierto por la máscara cerrarse y fundirse en el manto oscuro y ondulado de su cabello, comandado por un mechón de dudoso color, pareciendo comenzar en un blanco sucio cerca de las raíces y luego se difumina en negro, como si él se hubiese molestado a medias en teñirlo.

Y su maldito cuerpo, Dios, es demasiado magro, grueso y _lleno,_ claramente su pecho no es lo único firme y ancho que tiene si sus muslos, que son más grande que su cabeza, tienen algo que decir. Casi ni le importa que sea más alto que él y le fuerce levantar la vista para seguir apreciando el arte, incluso si solo son dos centímetros de diferencia.

Bien, _bien_ , ahora puede entender a la comunidad.

También va a disculparse con Kyle cuando tenga la oportunidad porque claramente Red Hood es _una cosa._

El vigilante suelta un suave bufido y su boca dulce se rompe en una mueca agradable. 

Mierda. ¿Batman recoge a sus polluelos en una empresa de modelaje? No es justo.

—Bueno, gracias, me acabas de confirmar que si pasaron la prueba—comenta con tranquilidad—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, es una galletita de verdad, ¿ves? —sus dedos hacen la mínima fuerza en romper el batarang a la mitad y acerca una de ellas para mostrarle el interior beige típico de masa de galleta y la cubierta gruesa de lo que puede intuir como chocolate.

Se toma un momento para parpadear y tratar de descifrar lo sucedido.

—Eso era un batarang—dice confundido, porque lo fue, uno muy real que reflejaba la luz y su figura.

Hood hace un ruido satisfactorio.

—Parecía muy realista, ¿verdad? —pregunta y él asiente aun en estado de avión—. Si, bueno, hace un tiempo se hizo viral esta rara moda de hacer pasteles de cosas demasiado realistas, entonces dije “ _sí, ¿por qué no?”_ —se encoge de hombros con naturalidad—. El pastel me salió, así que quise probar la técnica con galletitas.

Hal asiente más para sí mismo que otra cosa, guardando en su mente quejarse con Kyle por no haberle dicho que este adonis es, a parte de muchas cosas que pueden ponerle cachondo con solo una mirada, un repostero con gran _habilidad_ para moldear cosas con las manos.

Había escuchado sobre la temática de pasteles que él comentó a través del último regreso de Guy, quejándose de que ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada y que temía sentarse en una silla sin saber que en realidad era un pastel puesto allí para humillarle. Fue difícil convencerlo que, en efecto, nadie de Lantern Corps tenía tal talento o conocía a un apersona especificada como atormentarlo así.

Hasta ahora, al parecer. Y no duda en tomar uno de los trozos de la macita que la mano ajena aun sostiene cerca suyo y se lo lleva a la boca.

Entonces gime, como, realmente gimió de una manera desvergonzada y humillantemente caliente de una forma que una galletita no debería hacerle gemir. El sabor de la avellana dulce entrelazándose con el chocolate explota en su paladar en una bomba de placer y sí, está gimiendo, y no le avergüenza porque esta delicia se lo merece.

—¡Maldición! El saber de la avellana es tan intenso—dice sin mucho precedente, y parece haber dicho lo correcto porque el rostro jovial al frente suyo se ilumina con una sonrisa tan grande y esperanzada que se ve obligado a dejar de masticar por miedo de atragantarse con su propia lengua.

—¡Genial! B odia las galletitas de avellanas—habla como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima—. Estaba preocupado de que no se sintiera, pero gracias por confirmármelo.

Y ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver las galletitas con Batman? —pregunta una vez que el orgasmo simbólico se va de su cuerpo y entiende sus palabras.

—B odia las galletitas de avellana y el pastel de red velvet—comenta como si eso lo explicara todo. Su rostro parece trasmitir su pensamiento porque él se apresura a decir: —Él tiene un diente dulce muy pesado y, aunque no lo parezca, no puede decirle que no a casi nada que tenga azúcar. Así que una vez hubo una reunión muy importante donde todos los murciélagos estuvimos presentes, fue una noche aburrida, hasta que en la mesa dulce sirvieron un pastel de red velvet recubierto de galletitas de avellanas y chocolate. Resulta que el bocado que le dio B se fue por el conducto equivocado y se ahogó durante tres minutos. Para cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad, su rostro era _morado_. Ninguno lo dejamos superar esa noche todavía—niega divertido con la cabeza, como si estuviese reviviendo dicha noche—. Desde entonces, no puede ver nada dulce que sea remotamente similar al pastel de red velvet o galletitas de avellana sin que se ponga a sudar. 

Hal se toma un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas limpias al imaginarse al gran murciélago malote siendo derrotado por una humilde porción de pastel. Y el ataque de risa se agravia al ver el otro trozo de galletita idéntica a un batarang y notar por fin el camino del que Hood estaba tomando justo cuando se encontraron, el que lleva a la sección privada de Batman, conectando los puntos obvios y preguntándose _qué cosa_ está hecha de rojo intenso y grasas trans allí oculta.

La sonrisa complacida de Hood se vuelve más marcada esta vez y Hal solo puede pensar que es hermosa.

—¿A qué se debe esta jugarreta?

Hay otro bufido, pero este suena irritado.

—Se atrevió a ponerme en la banca por dos días, he dejado de tener quince años hace una vida como para que siquiera se atreva a pensar. Y para el colmo, le ordenó al Agente A que me vigilara—comenta con obvio disgusto justo antes de que vuelva una divertida y malditamente pecaminosa—. Pero resulta que estar en la banca te da mucho tiempo libre y lo _aproveché._

Hal asiente para sí mismo al escucharlo. Sin dudas es un murciélago hecho y derecho, tal vez un poco más atrevido, dispuesto a poner el pie sobre la línea en vez de saltarla sin importarle las consecuencias cercanas. Ha visto esta actitud en Nightwing en una que otra oportunidad, sacando pecho frente a héroes que están cien por ciento seguros de sus posturas, y _ganar_ en el proceso. Y es divertido, por supuesto, presenciar a uno de los murciélagos usar todo lo que ha aprendido en contra de su propio mentor.

No va a mentir, si llegase a estar presente ante el desastre, va a disfrutarlo demasiado.

—Es una gran venganza, pero ¿por qué me estás contando tu plan malvado? ¿No te preocupa que se lo cuente? —no va a hacerlo, eso está claro, pero nunca está demás arriesgar para ganar, tantear el terreno.

—Eres un Linterna—dice como si eso lo explicara todo—. Y, para variar, eres _Hal Jordan_ , tú disfrutas de torturar a Batman más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hacemos, y a veces ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando lo haces.

Hal se ve obligado a parpadear para superar lo atractivo que su nombre se escucha en esa boca tan linda y seductora. Ni siquiera se molestará en preguntar cómo es que sabe su identidad dado que aún conserva su traje y máscara puesta. _Es un murciélago_ , se dice a sí mismo, es dolorosamente obvio que el chico, porque es joven, _muy_ joven y esa realidad pica por todo su cuerpo, sigue las tendencias poco respetuosas de acechar a cualquier cosa con vida como el resto de su clan.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, él no va a quejarse de que este bombón haya revisado su historial de A hasta la Z.

Va a abrir la boca, dispuesto a seguir tanteando el terreno y ver qué tan seguro está de que no lo mandará al frente. Excepto que toda la postura del vigilante se pone tensa, es curioso como casi no lo nota, demasiado bueno ocultando dicha reacción para que pase de largo por ojos pocos acostumbrados, pero Hal ha pasado mucho tiempo tratando de descifrar el lenguaje corporal que Batman emplea en vez de uno más vocal para no notar el casi inexistente salto que su magro cuerpo da segundos antes de que una sonrisa que intenta ser jocosa decore su rostro.

—Aunque ha sido un placer por fin conocer a un Linterna que no quiera destrozarme la cabeza por solo respirar, debo marcharme. 

No le da tiempo a siquiera despedirse. El joven se mueve con rapidez y facilidad entre la muchedumbre que se orilló alrededor de donde estuvieron conversando, ignorando de lleno a sus fanáticos que parecen a punto de desmallarse por solo compartir su mismo aire. Por el camino se choca con Barry, que llega desde el tubo Zeta con su traje puesto a la perfección, Red Hood le regala una sonrisa apurada y ve el momento exacto en que la mente de su mejor amigo se rompe cuando el vigilante se inclina sobre él y le dice algo con mucho atrevimiento, para luego empujarle el táper con el resto de galletitas batarang que sobraron entre los brazos y dispuesto a desaparecer en el Zeta en un simple parpadeo.

Todo fue tan rápido que le hizo sentir como si alguien lo suspendió en el tiempo y lo trajo de vuelta con fuerza.

Barry se acerca a él tan pronto como regresa de su pequeño viaje mental, aun con el táper entre los brazos fuertemente agarrado como si fuese un salvavida.

—¿Quién era ese? —Barry se fuerza para no tartamudear y Hal quiere reír por su estupefacción, porque lo entiende completamente.

—Red Hood—contesta saboreando el nombre en su lenga, listo para soltar el océano de sentimientos y calentura que sintió en menos de cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, el bombardeo de pasos agresivos y fuertes retumban por el pasillo, y ellos saben a quién van a encontrarse mucho antes de que la figura de Batman aparezca y se acerque con obvia furia.

Es curioso ver a este hombre que alardea de saber cuándo desconectarse de sus sentimientos haber sucumbido tan rápido y siendo tan visible al respecto.

Lo estudia por un momento y su mirada se pierde en los curiosos objetos que sus manos sostienen con aprensión. Sus ojos pueden reconocer el cinturón de auxilio que usa siempre, siendo cada bolsillo rellenado de batarangs sospechosamente realistas que sobresalen con altivez y casi burlones, en la otra mano sostiene una bandeja blanca, con lo que parece que es claramente su gancho de agarre, excepto que hay una parte que falta, como si alguien lo hubiese agarrado con poca delicadeza y destrozado por completo, desde ahí nota el curioso relleno rojo esponjoso y blanco que sobresale, el _mismo_ que mancha los dedos enguantados de Batman hasta el comienzo de su muñeca.

Hal debe dar una fuerte calada de oxígeno para no explotar de risa.

—¿Dónde está? —Batman ladra, irguiéndose sobre ellos de la manera más espelúznate que jamás han visto viniendo de él.

—Uh, ¿quién? —de los dos, es Barry quien se atreve a hablar, combatiendo el instinto de supervivencia que les dice a ambos que salgan de allí.

El rostro de Batman parece endurecerse aún más justo cuando vuelve a hablar.

— ** _Red Hood_** —la manera en que pronuncia su nombre está cargada de tanto veneno que es palpable al taco, fácilmente podría agarrarlo con solo estirar la mano. Batman está enojado, eso no se discute, y es sorprendente, ahora que lo piensa, la manera en que Hood supo el momento exacto para desaparecer y salvar su pellejo.

Es aterrador lo conscientes que demuestran estar entre ellos.

—Se acaba de ir—Barry vuelve a hablar, viendo con vacilación el táper que aun sostiene entre las manos antes de entregárselo a Batman con sutil terror—. Él dijo que compartiera con todos aquí y luego te diera el táper porque si no el Agente A estaría muy molesto—se atraganta por un momento y balbucea—. Hay batarangs ahí, Batman, batarangs muy reales y él quiso que se los ofreciera a los héroes como si fuese algún tipo de comida.

Barry claramente está aterrado, pero empeora cuando la postura de Batman se rompe aún más al ver el interior del táper azul.

Entonces, sí, esta vez explota, su risa dispara por todos lados sin molestarse a tratar de disimular el disfrute de la tortura implícita del murciélago. No le molesta la mirada asesina que recibe a través de las lentillas blancas que cubren sus ojos, sabe que hay odio y disgusto ahora mismo dirigidos a él y ama cada segundo por ello.

Sintiendo su energía renovarse como llama celestial, levanta la mano derecha y con ella se toma el atrevimiento de robarse una galletita batarang y darle un gran mordisco, ignorando la mirada desconcertante de Barry y el enojo profundo de Batman emanando de cara poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, Spooky? —tantea con los labios estirados siniestramente, saboreando el sabor dulce del postre todavía en su lengua—, te ves un poco… _asfixiado_.

La línea de los hombros de Batman se quiebra por la rigidez que sus palabras provocan. Casi puede ver el humo saliendo de él y dirigirse directamente a su persona. Hal está más que preparado para enfrentarlo, sediento de continuar con la tortura que Red Hood comenzó mucho antes.

Excepto que Batman no hace nada de eso. Le da la bandeja con el gancho hecho de pastel de red velvet a Barry, a él prácticamente le arroja el táper de las galletitas, y se da la vuelta, soltando un “que aprovechen” en medio del gruñido más mortífero y desgarrador que escuchó viniendo del hombre justo cuando desaparece de la vista de cualquiera.

Barry busca su mirada tratando de entender qué acaba de suceder, explorando con curiosidad lo que tiene en la mano. Pero Hal lo ignora, de la misma manera que ignora el puñado de miradas metiches que no se han apartado de él desde que conversó con el vigilante.

Hal no puede evitar la dicha empapándolo por completo.

 ** _Mierda, chico_** _,_ piensa sin negarse a sonreír descaradamente. **_Sin dudas eres otra cosa._**

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a mentir, el hal/jason es mi placer culposo, vivo por ellos y me la pasé genial escribiéndolos idk mientras más iba escribiendo, más random se volvía todo y no pude parar.
> 
> Esta sería la primera parte oficinal de mi AU "Todos en la comunidad de héroes están enamorados de Jason" y la verdad creo que no pude haber empezado mejor, ya se pueden hacer una idea de cómo va ir desarrollándose con el resto. Si tienes alguna recomendación sobre con qué héroe te gustaría que escribiera con Jason, no dudes en decírmelo en los comentarios.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leer mi escrito.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
